A password is a string of characters that is used for authentication, to prove identity or gain access to a resource. For example, a Personal Identification Number (aka PIN) is a password. Passwords, by their nature, should be kept secret from those not allowed access. Passwords have been around a long time, however in recent times, user names and passwords are commonly used by people during a log in process that controls access to protected computer operating systems, mobile phones, cable TV decoders, automated teller machines (ATMs), etc.
Despite the name password, there is no need for a password to be actual words, meaning passwords can come in many different forms, including, but not limited to: strings of letters, numbers, words, symbols, etc. Some passwords are formed from multiple words and may more accurately be called a passphrase. The term passcode is sometimes used as a password when the secret information is purely numeric, such as PIN numbers. Passwords are generally short enough to be easily memorized and typed i.e. PIN numbers, passphrases, etc. However, in reality, passwords which are not easily memorized or typed, may be harder to guess or hack, and thus, are highly desirable.
Due to the ever increasing use of computers and the need for computer related authentication, the instant invention is designed to address the problems associated with entering passwords onto a computer, or computer related passwords. A typical computer user may require passwords for many purposes, including, but not limited to: logging into computer accounts, retrieving e-mail from servers, accessing programs, databases, networks, web sites, applications, etc. For example, a computer user may be required to have a password to enter and control their user data on a social media site, like Facebook®. The use of computer related passwords is limitless and can be used for anything requiring authentication via a computer.
However, computer related passwords are known to have many problems. Some of the disadvantages to computer related passwords include the fact that they may be stolen, hacked, forgotten, etc. The easier a password is for the owner to remember generally means it will be easier for an attacker to guess. Passwords which are difficult to remember will reduce the security of a system because users might need to write down or electronically store the password, users will need frequent password resets and, users are more likely to re-use the same password. Similarly, the more stringent requirements for password strength (e.g. having a mix of uppercase and lowercase letters and digits, or change it monthly), the greater the degree to which users will subvert the system. Thus, there is clearly a need to create computer related passwords that are less likely to be stolen, hacked, or forgotten.
One known solution available as a substitute to computer related passwords is a USB dongle that may be used as an authentication device for a computer. These USB dongles are devices that are plugged into a USB port of a computer where the dongle transmits information to the computer to authenticate or allow access to certain programs, applications, etc. However, these USB dongles are designed to eliminate the use of user names and passwords. In addition, these USB dongle type devices create a 2-way communication with the computer device, meaning the USB dongle device can be accessed and hacked by the computer. Thus, there is clearly a need for a device that does not eliminate the use of usernames and passwords and is not accessible by a computer device to be hacked.
The instant invention of a key for entering computer related passwords via a mnemonic combination is designed to address the above mentioned problems.